


倔強的巧克力

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [2]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 1982年春，青春洋溢的16歲對浪漫又純情的陽光男孩來說，初戀是苦底透甜的巧克力，看著無光、咬了不碎，入口讓人苦得皺眉，後勁卻香氣竄鼻。【目錄】1 二十七度的夏2 二十八度的手3 三十七度的舌
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 二十七度的夏

**Author's Note:**

> 關聯作品：〈晚熟的橘子〉

1982年春，青春洋溢的16歲

【TOSHI】  
打從從他必須揚起下巴看YOSHIKI的那天起，他每天都會去買一盒牛奶喝。那天放學，他手上那盒牛奶莫名奇妙就飛了出去，啪的一聲砸在旁邊的牆上，鋁箔包爆了開來，噴了滿牆滿地怵目的白。  
他愣愣地抬頭，緊接著一個拳頭狠狠地往他臉上砸來。  
他被打得連退好幾步，最後跌坐在花圃上，左眼一片黑暗，臉頰火辣辣地燒著，眼淚不由自主流個不停。  
「你們樂團有完沒完啊？」他認得那個聲音，是以前同一個國中現在輟學的同學，他聽了心一沉。「你知道他是我們的主力嗎？你知道一練團他就不來比賽了嗎？你知道一場車賽賭金有多少嗎？你知道嗎！」  
「對不起。」  
他惹不起這個人，因為這個人是現在跟YOSHIKI走得最近的傢伙，他每次在小倉商店吃零食時，都可以看見YOSHIKI和這個人一起蹲在斜對角的空地抽菸。要是他們槓上了，最為難的鐵定是YOSHIKI，而且說實在話，他也打不過。  
他很清楚這個人為什麼恨他，國中的時候這個人的女朋友莫名其妙跑來追他，他還曾經跑到YOSHIKI家避難。從那時候起只要兩人在路上對上眼，他都可以看見這個人恨他恨得牙癢癢的表情，也不只一次用難聽的話喊他。  
好在他朋友多，身邊向來圍繞著人，而且只要看見這個人的身影他一定先閃，所以這還是他第一次落單被逮。  
少年一腳往他的胸膛踩，他被踩進花叢中，後腰有顆石頭壓得他好痛，枝枒刮過他的太陽穴，他趕緊閉上眼。  
「知不知道我們隊裡都叫你什麼啊？『那個丟YOSHIKI臉的傢伙』！」  
少年掐住他的喉嚨，但他的肺活量好，氣很長，少年掐得沒耐心，便改拿菸燙他的耳朵，畢竟從國中就認識了，少年很清楚他耳朵敏感。  
他忍不住尖叫出聲，眼淚再次奔騰而出，縮起身子拚命求饒。  
因為身體移動的關係，一根枝枒彈了回來，打中少年的手，少年嘖了一聲，才終於放開他。  
耳朵痛得他淚水直流，熱辣辣的淚水流過受傷的耳朵，更是痛得他連哀都哀不出聲，只能喘著氣不讓鼻水流進氣管。  
少年的兩個跟班搶過他的書包，把裡面東西全倒在花圃裡，東挑西撿，僅有的零錢自是全被拿走了，好不容易快蒐集完的零食包裝截角也被全被撕碎，同學借他的漫畫更不用說，第一時間就進了其中一個跟班的口袋。  
少年邊抽菸邊斜睨著瞧了兩眼，用無名指和小指把他的作業本跟毛巾全勾到了旁邊水溝裡。  
「什麼啊？連包菸都沒有，是不是男人啊？爛透了。」  
少年總算抬起始終踩在他胸口的腳，揚長而去。  
他艱難地爬起身，制服外套的鈕釦被踩得鬆鬆的，剩下幾條棉線勉強牽著掛在那裡，跟他的自尊一樣。  
*  
他在附近水龍頭好不容易把鼻涕都清乾淨，正對著水龍頭的弧形金屬面檢查紅腫的眼睛，忽然聽見柔道老師叫他。  
「出山君！」  
他抬頭，一如平時的課堂要求打起精神大聲敬禮：「老師好！」  
只是聲音裡多少透著一點哽咽，老師多半也聽出來了，於是對他招招手，意示他過去。  
「幹什麼去了？連你也跟人打架？」  
他搖頭，猛吞口水掩藏再一次湧上鼻腔的酸澀。  
「傷口我看看。」老師抬起他的下巴關心地看著，他硬撐著不要哭出來。  
春天的鳥語啁啾好溫柔，樹上垂下來的花朵散著清香，像是慈母溫柔的手。豔紅的夕陽照了過來，刺激著他現在敏感得不行的雙眼，老師豎起一根手指在他眼前左右動了幾下，他強忍著淚勉強跟上。  
「你還手了嗎？」  
他連忙搖頭。  
「過來。」  
老師把他帶到柔道練習場，地下室很陰涼，老師開了燈，室內靜悄悄的。但他才往指定位置站定，老師便忽地把他過肩摔。他嚇了好大一跳，一時竟癱軟在地上站不起來。  
「站起來！」老師喝道，「知道我為什麼摔你？」  
他忙爬起身，囁嚅著：「不知道。」  
「因為你跟林佳樹一起玩團。」老師說。  
他還沒理解完，又緊接著被摔了第二次。他覺得自己好無辜，眼淚終於禁不住又流了出來。  
「我看他對你挺好的，但他身邊都什麼人相信你也很清楚。」  
他沒說話，只覺得被狠狠摔了兩下全身骨頭都要散了，受傷的眼睛好辣、好痛，沒受傷的眼睛好腫、好熱。  
「過來，站這裡。眼淚給我擦乾淨，哭成那樣怎麼看得清楚別人出拳？」  
一拳竄到他的傷口前停住，他嚇得一個踉蹌，光是那拳風就讓他的皮膚如針刺一般疼痛。  
「站好！誰讓你躲了？以前教你的都學到哪裡去了？重來！告訴我，這一拳過來你怎麼辦？」  
他伸手格擋。  
「不對，要這樣。」  
老師教一招，就演練一次，每一次他都被新的招式摔出去，一摔再摔。每摔一次，震動到傷口，又是一陣痛，但老師沒有停手。  
「這個你也得會。還有這個。」  
他練到全身脫力，雙腳發抖起來，數度偷瞄牆上的鐘，終於熬到了練團時間前五分鐘。他跟老師很熟，老師很清楚他這個時間他都要練團，肯定會放過他的。  
分針喀一聲走到十一的位置，老師終於露出滿意的表情。  
「不管你接下來要去哪裡，都給我先去保健室一趟，要是那個庸醫趕著回家看賽馬，你就報我的名字逼他開門，他敢不開下回我就摔他。聽見沒？滾！」  
*  
這個傷絕對不能被YOSHIKI看見，晚上的練團他得臨時請假才行，至少等明天腫消了再說，但他必須先去跟其他人道歉。於是他把外套釦子扣到最上面一顆，擋住脖子的勒痕，但耳朵的傷絕對擋不住的，他只好用手擋著。  
沒想到和團員解釋花的時間比想像中多，他走得晚了，一出練團室的門便被遲到十五分鐘的YOSHIKI撞個正著。  
「去哪？練團啊！」YOSHIKI一隻手臂伸過來，就要像平常一樣勾他肩膀。  
他低頭一閃，同時把受傷的半邊臉轉到YOSHIKI看不見的位置，草率地說：「抱歉，我家裡有急事，先走了。」  
「喂！臉怎麼了？」  
果然瞞不住。  
他奔跑起來，但沒幾步就被YOSHIKI攔住。  
「你站住！喂！」  
YOSHIKI一把拉開他的手，冰袋掉了下去，他的傷就這樣暴露在YOSHIKI眼前，他覺得腳踝一陣涼，同時心也涼了。  
這該怎麼解釋？他絕對不能說出那個人的名字。  
「你的臉怎麼了？週末要上台啊！你的臉腫那樣，怎麼上台表演啊？」  
「沒事，冰敷一下就好了。」他彎腰去撿冰袋，拖延著時間，但怎麼也想不出藉口，這個傷一看就不是跌倒的，不知道YOSHIKI看見他耳朵的燙傷沒？  
「髒啊！你別敷了，跟我去保健室。誰打你了我去揍他！」  
YOSHIKI再次打掉他的冰袋，抓著他的手腕就走，他心裡慌了，怕衣服被這一扯連頸子上的傷都要露出來，連忙掙脫。何況要是遇到保健室醫生，就會問出來是誰打的了，他剛才沒想到這個份上，全對保健室醫生誠實相告了。  
「你千萬別，就說沒事了。保健室關了，我那袋就是剛從保健室拿的，本來拿的時候老師已經鎖好門了，因為交情好才特地幫我開的。」  
「啊啊，可惡！」YOSHIKI煞住腳步，轉身把他壓到牆上，揪起他的領子。「誰？誰揍你的？你不說我不放手！」  
以前YOSHIKI比較矮，揪他領子得往下扯，但現在是往上拉，所以脖子的傷沒露出來，他忽然覺得或許YOSHIKI比他高也不是什麼壞事。但都問得這麼白了，他也不能再打馬虎眼。  
一想到說了YOSHIKI要傷心難過，他就怎麼樣都說不出口，最後他急中生智也就想得出這麼一個理由，心虛道：「被柔道老師摔了。」  
然後在內心拚命向柔道老師道歉。  
「哈？為啥？」  
嗯⋯⋯糟糕，如果練習是不可能摔成這樣的，畢竟老師是專業的。  
「說話啊你！」  
「他說我跟你一起玩團。」他想不出藉口，只好把理由原封不動搬上來。  
「什麼？」YOSHIKI一臉錯愕。  
「你別往心裡去，老師的觀念比較保守嘛！」他拼命解釋，忽然想到YOSHIKI跑去找老師算帳的可能性也不是沒有。  
「所以呢？你就不玩團了嗎？連那種老師都要討好？他不配！在你心中團到底算什麼？」  
「我沒要退團⋯⋯」  
「不然現在你是要去哪裡？」  
「就是休息幾天等傷退了再練⋯⋯」  
「屁話！又不是傷了手不能彈琴，你能說話還不能唱歌嗎！」  
「⋯⋯就怕你看見了像這樣生氣。」還有難過。  
但他終究還是讓YOSHIKI難過了，他清楚看見了YOSHIKI憤怒的臉上透出一絲受傷。他只能低下頭，不敢想像如果說出真相的話，那張他喜歡的驕傲而倔強的臉會露出什麼樣的表情。他不敢說。  
那件事他一輩子也沒說。  
有些謊，一輩子也不需要拆穿。數十年後，他依然說著柔道老師把他過肩摔的故事，但總省略了同一天發生的其他事情。  
畢竟那個少年不過就是個還沒長大的十七歲孩子罷了，而且後來，少年出了車禍，連長大的機會也沒有了。  
*  
夏天快到了，半熱不熱的二十七度讓人格外煩躁，電扇開了起雞皮疙瘩，關了又冒薄汗，就是找不到舒服的方式。  
讓人煩躁的還有他們的樂團，安房畢竟是升學校，高二下學期才開始，團員就陸續開始猶豫著要退團，只是沒人敢跟YOSHIKI說，全都跑來找他講。  
他用盡辦法留人，讓事情一拖再拖，但終究一個也留不住，這使得他第一次開始思考樂團的未來，還有自己的人生。  
他想去東京認真搞樂團，想跟YOSHIKI一起。  
但樂團是沒保障的事情，窮困潦倒的故事他聽得多了。何況YOSHIKI彈得一手好琴，光輝又穩定的工作選擇多的是，他很難不覺得開口邀YOSHIKI把樂團當事業搞是在拖YOSHIKI下水。  
YOSHIKI來他家裡談樂團未來時，他幾乎就要問了，但終究沒有。  
*  
人有失手，馬有失蹄，即便是那個「打架強爆了」的「安房高姓林的」，也不可能永遠不敗。  
那天他和隊友練球練到一半，正要回教室拿其中一個人忘記的水壺，才爬上二樓，就被噹一聲好大的巨響嚇了一跳。在學校，他們都很習慣足球或籃球撞上鐵欄杆的聲音，但那個聲音不一樣。  
他跑到走廊外牆邊循著來源看去，發現學校後巷有兩個穿他校制服的人拿著金屬球棒在欺負人，再仔細一看，捂著腦袋趴在地上爬不起來的人不是YOSHIKI又是誰？他呆住了。  
那個敲下去絕對會腦震盪的吧？怎麼辦？報警嗎？還是找教官？  
縱使他腳程再快，現在衝去辦公室打電話或是直接衝去教官室也肯定來不及了，因為YOSHIKI還在地上掙扎著，其中一個制服少年已經高高舉起了球棒。  
他腦袋搜羅過所有自己當下能做的事情，最後目光停在手上的排球上。  
那瞬間，學校各個球場傳來的嬉鬧聲和打球聲全都消失了，他清楚聽見手中的球被他一轉，和五指擦出沙聲，囌的一聲被拋高。他飛身躍起，世界在他身周下沉，風竄入他的運動上衣，汗滴灑落，然後是排球劃破空氣的俐落唰聲。  
——他打出了他練排球以來最準的一次殺球。  
碰！  
落地後他飛快轉身蹲下，背貼著走廊外牆躲著，心跳好快，他冒了一身冷汗，只希望自己沒有被看見。  
他聽見好大聲一聲髒話，然後是飛出去的球棒落地的哐噹聲跟排球彈遠的聲音。他忍不住轉頭從護牆間的欄杆縫偷瞄，發現其中一名外校少年流鼻血了，白制服紅了一塊，正捂著鼻子跑遠。另一名少年撿了球棒，對還坐在地上的YOSHIKI毒罵，但沒兩句就跟著跑遠了。  
他舒開一口氣，腿部肌肉也鬆了，癱坐下來，毛孔都開了，他聽著自己的心跳聲，覺得好興奮，彷彿剛剛拯救了世界。  
這時他的兩個隊友疑惑地從上方樓梯口探出頭來。  
「我就想說人怎麼走一走就不見了，是少年癡呆走錯樓還是怎樣？」  
「你癱在那裡幹嘛？肚子痛？還是大姨媽來？」  
「還是昨天晚上縱慾過度？傷腎不好哦！要節制要節制⋯⋯」  
他傻笑著沒回嘴，本來覺得排球部的訓練好苦，幾乎想退部，現在忽然覺得一切都值了。  
「傻笑啥啊？還真的縱慾過度？」  
「啊！我知道了，你看見美女了！在哪裡？給我從實招來！好東西要跟好朋友分享啊！阿出，知道麼？」  
「你的球咧？」  
「弄丟了。」他說。  
「不是上一秒還在？你看果然少年癡呆，結案。」  
「法官英明。滾樓下了嗎？一起去找吧？」  
「不用了，走吧！」他笑著站起來，一手一邊搭著兩個隊友的肩膀，「衝啊！」  
「在走廊奔跑會被罵啦！喂！」  
「哇啊！少年癡呆！這裡是二樓要衝去哪裡啦！」  
他已經找到了其他更重要的事物。  
直到很久很久以後，他都還是非常自豪自己是排球部出身的。


	2. 二十八度的手

【TOSHI】  
他十七歲生日前夕是個週六，父母剛好有事不在家，兩個哥哥也都畢業搬走了，所以家裡只剩下他一個人。  
生日的時候送自己禮物不是天經地義嗎？所以那天一回家他便興奮地跳上床，把枕頭喬了個舒服的位置，準備好好「自娛」一下。  
他把手伸進褲子，閉上眼睛，回憶起前幾天在唱片行海報上看到的女歌星，可愛的酒窩、豐潤的紅唇、甜軟的嗓音⋯⋯  
但想著想著，不知怎地就想岔了，想起了某個總叼著根菸，纖細而暴烈的身影。  
他不懂不良少年的美學，只覺得把制服白上衣改得那麼長，好像後面有什麼東西非得遮住不可一樣，讓人格外想掀；過於寬鬆衣褲子也都把身形都遮住了，看了就想拉下來；更別提抽菸時長袖滑下來露出的一截細瘦蒼白的手腕，讓人多想啃上去。  
不僅手腕白，頸子也好白⋯⋯像牛奶冰棒一樣，每次他偷瞄著那個身影邊吃小倉的零食，總覺得格外好吃。  
有時候他不禁尋思，拿這副身軀去跟人家打架，骨頭不會散掉嗎？真想把那副骨架扳成各個角度好好瞧瞧到底是怎麼連在一起的。  
還有那張嘴，銜著菸時看起來好帥，可拿下菸來，舌頭往唇邊一舔，又媚得不行，笑起來的時候唇形像顆被捏在手裡的愛心，閉上嘴時又彷彿在等人吻上⋯⋯  
他不自覺地加快了搓揉的速度，然而這時候——  
「TOSHI！」那張嘴發出來的就是這嗓音。  
他嚇得連忙抽出濕漉漉的手，然後才意識到，剛才被他當成鄰居雜音的碰碰聲是YOSHIKI的敲門聲，而且已經敲好一陣子了，最後那個喊聲透著極度的不耐。他焦急地往下身一看。  
不，這樣怎麼去應門啊⋯⋯怎麼偏偏這時候來？  
「鑰匙在老地方，自己開！」他慌亂地對窗外喊回去，同時跳下床，在衣服上胡亂把手抹乾，然後從書架上隨便抽出一本書，在最後一刻爬回床上打開書本，完美地擋住不可以被看見的地方，這一連串緊急動作弄得他從胸口到雙頰都是一層薄汗。  
這時YOSHIKI砰地打開他的房門。  
「你下來幫我開個門會死啊？」同時一個書包飛過來，他不得不抬頭，並騰出手來接，YOSHIKI進入了他的視線範圍。  
頸子，好白⋯⋯  
就那麼一眼，他的下身又是一陣高熱。  
他趕緊收回目光，強迫自己把視線釘在手裡的書上，隨便找了個藉口搪塞。這時他定睛細看，才發覺手上的書根本拿反了。  
一陣風吹來，他眼角瞥見YOSHIKI的外套落在他的床邊。  
⋯⋯為什麼忽然脫衣服？  
但才想著，手中的書和背後的枕頭便接二連三被抽走，YOSHIKI張開腿撲上來，用枕頭打他，跨部則壓著他的⋯⋯  
「啊⋯⋯慢著、慢著⋯⋯YO醬你別打，有話好好說，還有別坐我身上⋯⋯」  
他起初還伸手防禦了幾下，但下身傳來的快感讓他的手漸漸忘了動作。  
「唔⋯⋯」  
啊，太舒服了⋯⋯這樣⋯⋯  
糟糕，這樣下去要撐不住⋯⋯啊，好舒服⋯⋯  
不，不能動腰不能動腰不能⋯⋯不能、不能、不不不——  
他忍不住挺身。  
「啊！」  
儘管YOSHIKI立刻跳了開來，但那聲嬌羞的尖叫還是讓他差點決堤。  
然後不知道YOSHIKI究竟在想什麼，居然伸手過來隔著棉被往他的分身一捏。  
「哎！你幹嘛⋯⋯」他猛地縮起身子，拉開YOSHIKI的手。  
「你才幹嘛！」YOSHIKI尖叫，臉蛋頓時羞得緋紅。  
好可愛啊⋯⋯嗯？YOSHIKI剛才好像還講了什麼？  
他連忙道歉，只是YOSHIKI那個扭捏的樣子實在讓他忍不住想調戲，「還不是因為看到一半忽然有個人自己跳上來幫我『服務』？」  
沒想到YOSHIKI哇地一叫又騎上來，這回手指還掃過他敏感的耳後，他渾身酥麻地往後仰倒。  
「哎！你別磨蹭了，快下去啦！這樣真的很⋯⋯」他被弄得腦中一片空白，脫口而出：「舒服。」  
「變態！」YOSHIKI叫道。  
*  
他覺得好熱，全身上下都是汗水，但又不好意思把棉被掀開，只能晃著一隻露出的腳散熱。  
YOSHIKI抱著膝蓋縮在角落，那個欲蓋彌彰的姿勢讓他看了反而更想去把四肢掰開。  
「你去廁所解決啦！」YOSHIKI噘嘴道。  
啊，嘴唇的形狀⋯⋯好誘人。  
不，別看了。  
他趕緊逼自己講點話，好分散注意力，「特地去解決感覺很怪欸！而且你要待在這裡嗎？我家廁所隔音很差喔！你耳朵那麼好，應該全部都會聽見喔⋯⋯難道你想聽嗎？」  
「誰想聽！」說著YOSHIKI脫了左腳襪子扔過來，他則盯著露出來的腳背不放。  
比頸子和手腕還要白⋯⋯  
停，找話講。  
「等一下就消了啦！你不要那麼敏感，對不起嘛！你來找我不是有事嗎？」  
「我才不要在你這種時候跟你講話！」  
「分散一下注意力也不錯啊！這樣對峙不是更尷尬⋯⋯」  
「什麼分散注意力！我是用來分散注意力的嗎？我來找你是有重要事情的！」  
「什麼事？」  
YOSHIKI沒說話，呆滯的表情讓他好想伸手往那張臉捏去。  
「你就說嘛！」  
「啊啊！忘了啦！還不都你！」  
YOSHIKI彈了起來，又要脫襪子，但沒脫成，然後竟然解起皮帶來，寬鬆的制服褲一下滑了好幾吋下去，露出了一小截白色內褲，而制服褲仍有繼續下滑的趨勢。  
這⋯⋯  
YOSHIKI的皮帶飛了過來，打斷他的遐思。  
「你別再脫了，再脫要全裸了。」他焦急道。  
「誰要全裸了！」YOSHIKI跺腳道，依然羞得面紅耳赤，不過這會兒終於拉上褲子把那截內褲遮了起來。  
「別把褲子也脫了啊！雖然你很美，但我對男的沒有興趣喔！」  
講完這句話他才意識到，在YOSHIKI出聲喊他開門之前，他到底是怎麼從可愛的女明星想岔的？  
記得國中的時候他問過朋友。  
「你不覺得YOSHIKI很像女生嗎？」  
「女生不就要臉圓、眼睛大、胸部豐滿嗎？他哪一點像了你告訴我？」  
高中的時候他又問朋友。  
「你不覺得YOSHIKI很像女生嗎？」  
「你是腦袋摔壞了才會覺得館山第一不良少年像女生。」  
*  
他人生第一次燙衣服是為了去YOSHIKI的生日派對送禮物。  
他跟母親借熨斗時，說的是以後想去東京發展樂團，到時候一切生活雜事得靠自己所以想先學燙衣服。媽媽說他妄想搞樂團是太愛作夢，考個專門學校還比較實際。那時他笑了一下，只覺得自己想穿這件衣服去追館山第一不良少年才真的是作夢。  
走到半途他想起另一件事情來，YOSHIKI的生日派對上肯定少不了那個輟學生，要是來應門的是那個人，只怕他的禮物永遠也送不到YOSHIKI手裡，何況那個人還說車隊的人都叫他「那個丟YOSHIKI臉的傢伙」，會不會他其實不要出現在那個場合比較好？  
他停下腳步，盤算了一下，接著心中有了主意。他轉了個彎，往隔壁街朋友打工的雜貨店去。  
「唷！阿出，怎麼來了？」他的朋友空著櫃檯不管，正坐在對街的牆邊抽菸偷閒，「穿這麼帥，去約會啊？深夜幽會哦？」  
「嘿！可以跟你買一包菸嗎？」  
「哦？什麼時候開始抽啦？」朋友說著直接從口袋掏出七分滿的菸盒，推出一根來，然後往另一邊口袋找打火機。  
「不，不是我要抽的。」  
「嗯？」朋友疑惑地抬頭，但視線忽然越過他的頭頂，神色慌亂了起來，「啊！可惡，我姊又來探班，這些都給你，要是被看到了那臭婆娘又要擰我耳朵！」  
說著朋友忙捻掉手上的菸，把菸盒和打火機全塞進他手裡。  
「啊，打火機⋯⋯」他還沒說完不用，朋友已經往店裡跑了回去。  
「不謝！回頭見啦！要是有上壘可要告訴我啊！」  
*  
到了YOSHIKI舉行派對的餐廳，他先遠遠張望了一下，門口有一堆人在抽菸，那個輟學生也在，於是他趁機溜到後門去。  
緊張兮兮地爬上門前的四階鐵板階梯，在小平台上兜了一圈猶豫一會兒後，他終於決定伸手敲門。  
門卻先開了，一個全身牛郎打扮的大哥哥提著昂貴的皮製包包走出來。  
「啊，晚上好。不好意思，請問YOSHIKI在嗎？我是他的朋友出山利三。」  
牛郎哥哥上下打量了他兩眼，然後笑了出來，「他在等的人是你呀？滴酒不沾還擦了香水說⋯⋯」  
YOSHIKI不擦香水的。  
聽著描述他一度以為大哥哥搞錯人了，但牛郎哥哥馬上就回頭往門裡喊人去叫YOSHIKI，於是他乖乖站在原地，聽著屋裡流瀉出的〈波西米亞狂想曲〉。  
牛郎哥哥轉回來後又打量了他一次，這次眉頭略深，「你穿的這是制服啊？」  
「不是，我們學校的制服是⋯⋯」  
牛郎哥哥擺了擺手要他別說了，然後把包包夾在腋下，伸手過來調整他的領子，多開了兩顆釦子，還把襯衫下襬從褲子裡拉了出來，最後退開一步重新打量了一下，「這樣還差不多。」  
「謝謝。」雖然他也不懂這個風格，但覺得這個人應該不會害他。  
巷口傳來兩聲喇叭，牛郎哥哥拍了一下他的肩膀，踩著皮鞋啪啦啪啦帥氣地下了樓梯，「我的車來了，祝你順利啊！」  
後門又開了，菸味和酒味一起飄出來，把剛才牛郎哥哥的香水味蓋了過去。他看見YOSHIKI甜甜地笑著跟他說晚上好，不禁心跳加速起來。  
「生日快樂！」他緊張地猛伸直雙手把禮物遞出去，提袋在兩人中間劇烈搖晃著，他才發現自己太用力了，說話聲音也太大了，尾音在巷子裡尷尬地迴盪著。  
「你來了！要進來嗎？現在在播Queen的歌喔！今天的歌單都是我專屬的。」  
YOSHIKI伸手接過提袋的瞬間，手指擦過了他的手指。他覺得時間彷彿變慢了，以前從來沒留心注意過的手指觸感好鮮明，老是因為打鼓、打架而貼OK蹦的手，原來這麼細瘦、這麼滑順。很難得的一次，YOSHIKI的手比他今天緊張得發涼的手溫度還高⋯⋯然後兩人的手指分了開來。  
他婉拒了YOSHIKI的邀約，畢竟走後門就是為了不要被暴走族的成員看見。  
道別後，他忽然注意到空氣中飄著一股跟剛才不同的香氣，是玫瑰花香。  
——剛才牛郎哥哥說的香水是這個？  
他猛地回頭，還開著門的YOSHIKI睜大了眼，似乎以為他還有話要說，於是他慌亂地說道：「玫瑰的香味很適合你。」  
說完之後他從頸子一路熱到了耳根，不禁尷尬地笑了一下，倒退兩步，趕緊爬下那四階漫長的階梯躲進夜色中。  
他覺得自己慌亂的腳步聲在鐵板階梯上聽起來好明顯，YOSHIKI耳朵那麼靈，肯定聽出了玄機。  
*  
若不是有女孩子提前來找他代送巧克力，他根本沒有發覺如果對象是男生的話，情人節應該要送巧克力這件事。  
「出山君。」  
女孩子軟綿綿的喊聲，聽了他就覺得酥，調整了一個帥氣的姿勢慢慢轉身，笑著看向女孩子的眼睛，她是隔壁班的班長。  
「那個，你跟YOSHIKI很熟對吧？」  
「沒有很熟，勉強認識十年而已。」他打趣道。  
「星期一的時候可以幫我送情人節巧克力給他嗎？」  
「幫妳送？巧克力當然要親手自己送才好呀！」  
「可是他⋯⋯好可怕。」女孩子怯懦地說。  
他思考了一下，然後說：「妳的酒窩很可愛。」  
女孩子羞紅了臉，於是他又再補上一句。  
「他看到鐵定會喜歡的。」  
終於成功說服女孩子自己去送巧克力，把人送走之後，他又往窗戶探出去，對著走廊大喊：「記得要笑啊！」  
女孩子咬著下唇回頭一臉要他別那麼大聲又不好意思喊回來的樣子，十分可愛。  
不知道YOSHIKI會不會有這種表情呢⋯⋯  
話又說回來，他這裡是告白教學中心嗎？  
被問到第五次時，他已經懶得這麼好心了。  
「妳給我的話，我會自己吃掉喔！」  
「你也有份啦！義理巧克力。」同班的女生跺腳道。  
「嗯⋯⋯可是這麼可愛的女孩子親自把巧克力交到我手裡，不全部吃掉太對不起我自己了。」  
「最好是！從來沒聽你說過我可愛，現在少在那邊——」  
「嗯？很可愛啊！頭髮收在耳後露出耳朵的樣子我很喜歡唷！」  
「啊啊！你好煩！」女生轉頭跑掉了。  
坐在他前面全程偷聽的朋友這時轉過頭來問：「你幹嘛不收啊？」  
「不是我不收，那不是送我的。」  
「你好歹也把義理那份收下啊！不要的話給我，讓我回家堵我弟的嘴也好，每年被他酸真是氣死人！」  
「慢著，不是送你的你還敢調戲人家？」另一個朋友湊上來，「她剛才臉紅了吧？你們都沒看到？拜託，敢搶林佳樹粉絲的，全館山就你一個。」  
*  
當天晚上，他抱著電話把身邊有朋友住東京的熟人全都問過一遍，幸運地發現學姊去東京唸書的男朋友隔天要回來看她，他和那個大哥哥也很熟，便拜託大哥哥幫他從東京帶知名品牌的巧克力豆回來，週六約在中村屋面交。學姊也很好心，還親手做了松露巧克力當範本送他。  
於是週日他起了個大早，往額頭綁了白色戰鬥布條，對著從電視上抄下來的食譜，開始做生平第一次的巧克力。  
但因為那天下午要X要練團，他的時間不多，又是生手，屢戰屢敗。不知道為何巧克力做出來總是軟糊糊的，還一直有水滲出來。到了練團前半小時，他只能暫時放棄。  
反正明天才是情人節，他今天晚上還可以努力，再不成就週一當天晚上做，至少午夜前送到都還算數吧？  
一直忙著巧克力，他午餐也忘了吃，便把學姊那盒巧克力帶上，到了練團室門口趁著YOSHIKI還沒來先填填肚子，一邊品嚐一邊思考自己到底哪裡那一步驟做錯了。  
好吃的巧克力吃起來好幸福啊⋯⋯要是他也可以做出這麼好吃的巧克力就好了⋯⋯  
*  
可惜週日晚上的製作也以失敗告終，巧克力焦了。於是週一情人節當天，放學回家後他書包一丟馬上又開始做巧克力，沒想到做到一半，敲門聲忽然從門口傳來，是YOSHIKI。  
YOSHIKI的敲門聲很好認，因為他認識的人中就只有YOSHIKI會用雙手敲門，敲的還是以前他們一起待在學校樂隊時，那條進行曲的節奏。  
他一如往常地快步去開門，但走到一半又慢下腳步覺得應該把桌上的東西收一收，不然他實在想不出藉口，可是那些一時半刻也收不完，YOSHIKI肯定會等得不耐煩，他就這樣腳步忽快忽慢地琢磨半天，最終還是來到了門口。  
他打開門，撲鼻的玫瑰香水味讓他不禁呆了，不同於YOSHIKI生日那天，這次少了菸味和酒氣的干擾，香氣格外清晰誘人。YOSHIKI穿了一件有兜帽的外套，彷彿自己是份等著他伸手拆開的禮物。  
他連忙壓下幻想，故作輕鬆地打招呼。  
只是他打死都沒想到YOSHIKI是來送他巧克力的，他們以前也就比過誰收的巧克力多而已。  
YOSHIKI離開後，他抓緊時間繼續做巧克力，但這天依然失敗了。午夜過後，他腰痠背痛地回到房間，把今天收到的所有巧克力都拆開，按著每年的慣例，對照他的甜點剪貼簿，看看有沒有人命中他心中嚮往的巧克力。  
今年，就只有YOSHIKI一個人命中了。  
而且還是他最想要的那一個。  
*  
收到那個巧克力讓他決定隔天再接再厲，就算遲了，有送總比沒有好吧？  
於是他厚著臉皮請學姊晚上教他做巧克力，誰知道才剛約好，正回頭趕著去上下一堂的體育課，就在走廊上被YOSHIKI一把抓住。  
YOSHIKI買了KISS的新專輯要約他晚上去家裡聽。  
唔⋯⋯好想去⋯⋯  
他沒辦法把不能去的理由告訴YOSHIKI，只好說學姊要幫他補英文，YOSHIKI的口氣令他愣住了。  
「又是學姊！」  
咦？吃醋嗎？吃醋了嗎？咦？為什麼吃醋？  
總覺得⋯⋯好開心呀！  
他蹦蹦跳跳地踩著輕快的步伐去上體育課，還被班上半數以上的女生大聲抱怨他今天帶操的節奏太快了。  
*  
當天晚上，在學姊的指導下他終於成功了，學姊甚至還教他包裝。  
拿著那盒包得漂漂亮亮的松露巧克力，他興高采烈地往YOSHIKI家衝，也不管制服上還沾著好幾疤巧克力。  
時間已經很晚了，街上非常暗，加上他沉浸在幸福裡，沒怎麼留心四周。就在距離YOSHIKI家沒剩幾個街口時，他忽然被從背心狠狠踹了一腳，往前撲去，手上的巧克力盒也飛了出去。他連忙拿出排球救求技巧，腳猛一瞪，在落地前接住了巧克力。  
好險沒事⋯⋯  
但緊接著另一個東西就砰地把他手裡的巧克力砸扁在地上。  
一顆消氣的排球。  
他的排球。  
「聽說這球是你的呀？我來物歸原主了。」一個陌生的嗓音說，他翻過身抬起頭，眼前的便服少年他並不認識，但看到他的排球和少年手裡的球棒，他也知道是誰了。  
「你知道你那天打的人是誰嗎？」另一個聲音從黑暗中冒出來，是輟學生。輟學生把便服少年的封號唸給他聽，他聽了之後就知道完蛋了。  
他偷偷瞄了便服少年一眼，殺球那時他人在二樓，沒特別感覺，近看才知道這個人有多高。他發覺自己站不起來。  
外校學生一腳往他胸側踹來，他沒能閃開，只能又一次在心中對柔道老師道歉，然後是第二腳、第三腳⋯⋯他勉強互住臉，接著他聽見棒球棍拖過地面的聲音——  
聲音停了。  
他抬頭，從手臂的縫隙中偷偷看去，輟學生拉住了外校少年的手，在那人耳邊悄聲說了幾句，外校生哼了一聲然後蹲下，戳了戳他的胸膛。  
「有錢嗎？交出來就不打你。」  
他大概可以猜出一二，因為這裡已經是YOSHIKI家附近，輟學生不想被發現，這個安靜的時間點如果球棒敲下去肯定五個街口外都聽得見。他稍微鬆了一口氣，如果剛才腳程慢一點，估計要進醫院。  
不過他沒帶錢，他只帶了「護身符」。  
他低下頭，從口袋裡摸出那包他一直雖身帶著的菸。  
「倒還挺識相的啊？」  
少年們搖搖晃晃地離開後，他掀開那顆消了氣的排球，底下的巧克力早已不成人形。  
這次他沒有哭，只是獨自走到海邊，任由鹹鹹的海風刮擦著他的臉頰。  
他從口袋裡摸出一根遺落的菸，拿起已經不需要的打火機，善盡它最後的用途，抽起了人生第一根菸。  
巧克力他沒再做第二盒，畢竟以他的手藝，味道想來也不過就是嘴裡的菸這般苦罷了。


	3. 三十七度的舌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可可脂的比例越高，做出來的巧克力就越苦，如果可可脂就是愛，那他的巧克力定然苦不堪言。只是，可可脂含量越高，巧克力也就越容易化，或許他的巧克力早在碰到舌尖之前，就已經融了也說不定。

【TOSHI】  
他被老師託付了一個任務，要他刺激一下YOSHIKI，把YOSHIKI的成績拉拔起來。任務出乎意料地容易，副作用卻也驚人。YOSHIKI開始唸書了，成績突飛猛進，卻賭氣不跟他說話了。  
老師看了YOSHIKI的成績進步非常滿意，送了他一盒有名的高級甜點答謝，還命中了他夢想本裡的品項，但那只夠讓他高興一個晚上。  
為什麼他得拿友情去換YOSHIKI的成績呀？而且按照YOSHIKI這個進步速度，要考上眼看是沒問題了，倒是他自己岌岌可危。  
開始唸書之後，YOSHIKI就不騎車了，這讓他鬆了口氣，YOSHIKI那輛車很帥，可是他不喜歡看YOSHIKI騎車，彷彿只要一發動車子，YOSHIKI就會衝到很遠很遠、他看不見的地方，再也不回來。  
——要是YOSHIKI去了東京，留他一個人在這個小鎮怎麼辦？  
*  
這種焦慮一直跟著他上了高三，中輟生出車禍過世了，他走夜路再也不需要左顧右盼，這卻也讓他發現，即便沒有人阻撓他追YOSHIKI，他仍然沒有勇氣摘下那朵帶刺玫瑰。  
他十八歲生日那天，YOSHIKI又帶著一身誘人的香氣跑到他房間來，即便開了窗，玫瑰香還是在他小小的房間裡兜晃著，鮮明、招搖，咬齧著他的心。  
那天本是個溫書的日子，但YOSHIKI就像一朵待摘的花，讓他難以專心。他索性放棄唸書，倒向床鋪，跟YOSHIKI鬥起嘴來，直到欲言又止的YOSHIKI終於切入正題。  
「TOSHI，我考上那間音樂大學了。」  
「哇！你填第一志願那間？」他猛地起身，拉起YOSHIKI的手雙擊掌，「好厲害！恭喜你呀！」  
「⋯⋯謝謝。」  
但YOSHIKI的手軟軟的沒怎麼施力，臉上表情也鬱鬱寡歡，本該是令人高興的事情，YOSHIKI卻彷彿迷失了。他一下子就被那個情緒感染了，忽然害怕起來。  
他沒有退路，他必須去東京。  
「既然你來了，就當我的枕頭吧！」說著他趴向YOSHIKI的身體，彷彿不貼得這麼緊，人就會忽然跑掉一樣。  
他的肋骨撞上了YOSHIKI的髖骨，胸口的疼是他少數抓得住的真實。  
「哇！你不要直接壓上來啦！很重耶！」  
「YO醬，你好硬。」  
「你胡說八道些什麼。」  
他稍微移動了身子，YOSHIKI的衣服被他的衣服勾起了一角，露出剛才和他相撞的髖骨，他伸手像是要搓平凸起般摩擦著那個部分，「我說真的，都是骨頭，你有沒有好好吃飯啊？」  
⋯⋯好光滑啊，一般來說男生的皮膚有這麼好摸嗎？  
「你幹嘛跟我媽講一樣的話？歐巴桑。」  
「對不起噢！我就是歐巴桑。」他笑了出來，發覺自己猛搓對方的行為好像也很像歐巴桑，「你真的好瘦。」  
「胖一點比較好嗎？」  
「胖一點健康嘛！」  
「喔。」  
YOSHIKI的腹部好溫暖，穿透他冰涼的臉頰，逐漸痲痹他的腦袋。  
嗯，真舒服⋯⋯香水好像沒有噴到這裡來呢⋯⋯聞起來是⋯⋯  
他閉起眼睛細細嗅著，卻感受到胸膛有個熱物頂了上來。  
咦？為什麼忽然硬了？因為我嗎？因為我壓在你身上？你喜歡被我⋯⋯壓著？  
唔⋯⋯那、那可以摸一下嗎？嗯，會生氣嗎？不會？應該會吧⋯⋯會把我當成變態嗎？嗯？反正我就是變態歐巴桑嘛！  
到底為什麼這麼硬？簡直跟剛才的髖骨有得比⋯⋯  
他噴笑出來。  
「笑屁啦！你起來啦！」YOSHIKI惱怒道。  
「等一下、等一下⋯⋯啊哈哈！你讓我再講一次⋯⋯YO醬，你好硬。啊哈哈哈！」  
「你給我走開！」YOSHIKI抬腿把他頂開，他翻身躺倒。  
「都在唸書太久沒紓發了？來，廁所在那邊，請自便。我呢？就在這裡練習聽力，當作調音學校考試的準備⋯⋯」  
YOSHIKI一聽又發作了，翻身騎到他身上，抄了枕頭就打。他的視線忍不住往下移，但那畫面實在看起來太過情色，他不禁尷尬地咬起下唇低笑，自己拿枕頭遮住臉。  
「這麼嚴格，要隔著枕頭聽嗎？好，我努力看看⋯⋯嗚哇！你別隔著枕頭打，那裡是鼻子，唔⋯⋯那邊也別打，哎！YO醬⋯⋯別激動，會痛、會痛，別打⋯⋯啊哈哈哈！等一下，等一下⋯⋯我想到生日願望了！」  
「是什麼？」YOSHIKI停止攻擊。  
「就是在今天過完之前你都不可以再打我。」他悄悄將上半臉探出枕頭外，確保枕頭仍然嚴實地遮著視線下緣不該看的部位。  
「什麼啊⋯⋯」結果YOSHIKI一把抽掉他手上的枕頭，尷尬的畫面又暴露在他眼前，「哪門子的願望。」  
YOSHIKI露出了和下身毫不相稱的一臉失落，違和感讓他不禁想調戲。  
「你答應了？那現在開始喔！」  
「不打就不打，你笑那樣是想幹嘛⋯⋯」  
他的回答是伸手呵YOSHIKI的癢。  
「啊啊！」YOSHIKI驚叫閃躲起來，細瘦的身子一縮，乍看彷彿又回到了國中時期嬌小的樣子，讓他越發想捉弄。  
他湊到YOSHIKI耳際，裝出電視上性感男演員的聲音說：「你就實現我的願望嘛！」  
「不要現在⋯⋯」  
YOSHIKI越躲，他就越追，一來一往的過程中，他發現自己的視角變成了俯視，縮在他身下的YOSHIKI衣服也被撩開了大半。  
「TOSHI，不要⋯⋯」  
是說，這什麼喊聲啊⋯⋯  
他不禁耳根一熱，另一個地方也跟著熱了起來。  
「我說真的，住手、住⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
不是，這⋯⋯怎麼這麼可愛？太可愛了⋯⋯  
他的分身翹了起來，接著整個人被滿臉通紅的YOSHIKI一腳踢下床去，腦袋還狠狠擦過了床頭櫃的抽屜把手。  
「啊哈哈哈！哎！好痛，不是要實現我的願望嗎？」他躺在地上，後腦勺熱辣辣地發疼，心卻癢了起來。  
要做嗎？可以做嗎？跟男生要怎麼做？不，也不用做得多徹底，就是隨便玩一下也好嘛⋯⋯  
去年他把自己的生日禮物從YOSHIKI的書包裡倒出來時，跟著一起被他倒出來的那七個保險套至今依然全收在他的房間，因為YOSHIKI說什麼都不肯拿回去。現在他只要伸手拉開床頭櫃，把其中一個放到YOSHIKI面前就好了，說都不用說一句話。  
但他忽然覺得手臂好麻，抬起手臂忽然變得好困難，彷彿有千斤重⋯⋯  
於是他開始胡扯八道起來，但無論他開什麼話題，床上的YOSHIKI都半句話也不回。  
他覺得自己猶豫了大概有一世紀那麼久，天花板都要被他盯到融化了，直到巷口的狗吠打破了寧靜。那聲音聽在他耳裡就是個嘲笑，笑他徒長了年齡，卻沒長勇氣。  
他伸手捂住雙眼，腦袋不疼了，心也不癢了，他只覺得挫敗得滿胸口苦。他吸了口氣，輕聲問：「你消了嗎？」  
「干你屁事！」YOSHIKI兇道。  
他咽了口口水，把想說的話和根本不想聊的話題全都咽了下去，換上冷靜的口吻：「時間也不早了，我想說如果你可以出去了，我就送你到門口。」  
「走啦！」  
在玄關道別時，巷口的狗笑得更放肆了，他幾乎聽不見自己說了什麼。他只看見YOSHIKI嘴唇輕啟，但還沒來得及讀出話語，雙眼便失焦了。YOSHIKI的鼻子滑過他的鼻子，兩片嘴唇猛力壓了上來。  
他忘了呼吸、忘了閉上眼，也來不及伸手，唇上的壓力旋即消逝，胸口被揪住的衣襟忽地一鬆，涼風吹過，當他的雙眼再次找回焦距時，YOSHIKI已經剩下一小片快速跑遠的黑影了。  
他扶住門框，雙腿顫抖地蹲了下來，心跳聲蓋過了狗吠，狠狠地一下下敲擊著耳膜，臉頰刺刺麻麻的。  
他忍不住伸手輕碰嘴唇，試圖模擬剛才的力度，然後把紅透了的臉埋進膝蓋裡。  
他收到了許許多多十八歲生日禮物，但能讓他記一輩子的只有這一個。  
*  
國中歸國中，上了高中之後他的成績一直不是頂好，練團和排球部佔去了大多數的時間，然而他沒有退路，如果想上東京搞樂團他必須得考上那間調音學校，所以他現在可說是人生第一次用盡全力在讀書。  
他很累，幾乎每天都是碰到床就睡著了，那天敲門聲響起時他已是半夢半醒，打開門看見YOSHIKI，他甚至一度以為那是夢。  
「你忘了。」YOSHIKI一臉難過地說。  
「嗯？忘了什麼？」他疑惑地看著YOSHIKI紅腫的眼睛。  
上次見面是他的生日，然後⋯⋯等一下！生日！  
「啊！對不起！」他焦急道，「生日快樂！對不起，在準備考試就沒注意，禮物的話⋯⋯」  
他回頭搜羅房裡的東西，自然是不可能有稱得上禮物的東西，但是⋯⋯他的目光停在書櫃上。  
「看我！你不要想隨便拿東西搪塞我！」  
「不是，我前幾天學會了⋯⋯雖然不知道會不會成功，但可以試一試。」  
「什麼意思？學會什麼？」  
「你喜歡吃布丁嗎？」  
*  
他從書櫃抽出他的手抄食譜，領著YOSHIKI到一樓廚房，把夜燈插到流理台邊，就著微光做起布丁來。布丁很好做，比較麻煩的流程就只有過濾蛋筋而已。  
在他濾蛋筋的時候，YOSHIKI一言不發地在旁邊看著，偶爾拖著步子換換姿勢，他們兩個人發出來的聲響加起來都沒有窗外深秋的風聲大。  
食譜的書頁被滲進來的風吹起了十五度，露出了前一頁的幾行字，然後又落下。他望了YOSHIKI一眼，YOSHIKI正揉著不知是哭疼了還是累壞了的紅眼睛，顯然什麼也沒看見。  
布丁食譜的前一頁就是情人節巧克力食譜，如果風把書吹過那一頁，或是YOSHIKI不經意地隨口一問，或許他就會告訴YOSHIKI他做巧克力的故事。只不過書頁承載了太多的自卑，秋風也推不動，所以那個故事終究只是不曾翻開的前頁，不曾啟齒的單戀。  
吃了布丁之後，YOSHIKI又哭了，紅紅的眼眶滑出好多淚水，看起來好痛。  
「你是故意忘記的吧？因為我吻你，你就疏遠我。」  
「不是，真的不是⋯⋯之前在準備考試，你已經推甄上了沒來學校所以不知道，那個氣氛真的很緊繃，根本沒空想別的。」  
「你討厭我了吧⋯⋯」  
不，我喜歡你，不只是朋友的喜歡。  
他張嘴，但一個字也說不出來。  
那眼淚他看得跟著鼻酸，於是抿起唇，四處找衛生紙替YOSHIKI擦眼淚，只是一點效果也沒有，眼淚還是一滴接著一滴。  
他覺得自己好沒用，為什麼沒本事讓YOSHIKI別哭呢？  
放下衛生紙，他的視線順著YOSHIKI的淚滴從紅腫的眼睛往下滑，落在唇上，他盯著唇上的那滴淚，然後淚水落到了地上，但他仍盯著YOSHIKI的唇⋯⋯他終於湊上臉去。  
不管你在難過什麼，現在都給我立刻忘掉。  
YOSHIKI的淚水落在他的舌尖，又從他的舌尖滑進了YOSHIKI嘴裡，他的舌頭往淚水消失的方向追去，滑過齒貝⋯⋯  
舌尖相碰的那瞬間，YOSHIKI從胸膛把他推開。  
「生日快樂。」他發現自己的聲音比想像中沙啞。  
他壓抑著心跳，認真地一吸一吐。YOSHIKI的雙手仍停在他的胸上，他的心跳全暴露在對方掌中。逆光讓他幾乎看不見YOSHIKI的表情，但淚水似乎停了。  
「還好嗎？」他問。  
「謝謝招待。」YOSHIKI飛快地說，聲音全含在嘴裡，彷彿嘴巴要是不小心張得太開，剛才的吻就會飛走似地。  
他不禁低頭笑了起來，淚水的苦味散了去，一抹甜在舌尖化開。  
*  
下一次見到YOSHIKI時，YOSHIKI一個人坐在學校車棚裡的欄杆上，散發著迷人的憂鬱氣息。  
「你找我啊？」  
「載我。不要直接回家，隨便去哪裡繞繞。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒。」  
他偏過頭觀察著YOSHIKI的表情，聞到了襯衫散發出來的淡淡香菸味，心中忽地響起了聖子醬的曲子。  
初戀的人就是要帶去海邊嘛！  
「走，帶你去看海，看海心情就好了。」  
他讓YOSHIKI坐上單車後座，往夕陽的方向騎去。瞇著眼睛在刺眼紅光中辨別道路的同時，他不禁尋思，如果離開這個小地方，他是不是就會看明白了呢？他想要這個人，究竟只是因為這個什麼都沒有的小鎮裡只有YOSHIKI在，還是因為茫茫人海中，能在他眼裡亮起來的始終就只有一個人。  
「你畢業後打算怎麼樣？」YOSHIKI的聲音從他背後透過來。  
他停下車，發覺走到地平線邊的夕陽下滑得好快，他意識到這或許就是最後一次。於是他轉頭看向那個比太陽還耀眼的人兒，終於說出口：「我想去東京搞樂團。你要一起嗎？我還想繼續唱你寫的歌。」  
不知道是飛機劃過空中的聲響蓋過了YOSHIKI的回答，還是YOSHIKI一直沒有說話。在那片轟隆的靜默中，他盯著YOSHIKI的鬢角，不自覺地越靠越近，然後嘴唇碰上了YOSHIKI的右耳上緣，輕輕地吸吮著。  
這一次，YOSHIKI沒有躲開。  
看著YOSHIKI的耳朵染上了不知道是夕陽的紅還是體熱的紅，他開心地咧開嘴，兩顆虎牙探出頭來咬住下唇，他加速踩起踏板往海邊飆去。  
他只是個看見閃亮亮的寶物就不願放手的大孩子，直到很久以後他才會知道，是他年少輕狂的一句邀約，給了總在追求死亡的迷惘少年一個未來。  
*  
十二月底的沙灘冷得要命，但YOSHIKI卻像瘋子一樣扔了鞋子就開始跑。  
「TOSHI！衝啊！」  
「啊，你別跑那麼快，等等我啊⋯⋯」他手忙腳亂地試圖把腳踏車停好。  
「衝啊！TOSHI——」  
YOSHIKI一下子就跑了好遠，他望著那個快速縮小的背影，忽然笑了。  
他曾經擔心YOSHIKI會拋下他一個人衝去天涯海角，現在終於釋懷了，因為儘管這個人向前跑的時候從來不回頭，嘴裡喊的卻永遠都是他的名字。  
YOSHIKI忽然轉身，舌頭往嘴角一舔，對他說了句話，但風帶走了聲音。  
「我喜歡你⋯⋯」

（全文完）


End file.
